


We'll Find Him

by babybam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Lee Felix-centric, Light Angst, M/M, OT3, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: “Does anyone know where Felix is?”“I thought you just had a class with him?”“Well, I should have had but he wasn’t there..:"aka, Felix is missing, everyone is worried (and they do find him.)





	We'll Find Him

**Author's Note:**

> Boop! this is lowkey funny and not as serious as it might sound? this is so dialogue heavy though OTL
> 
> also, i suddenly fell in love with this ot3 and i really need more fics with them OTL they're so cute
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!!

Hyunjin hurried to the cafeteria, looking around to find his friends. When he spotted them, he beelined to the table immediately, not caring about getting food. Seungmin looked up from his food as Hyunjin got closer and furrowed his eyebrows at him. Hyunjin knew he probably looked a little frantic, but he had his reasons.

“Are you okay?” Seungmin asked once Hyunjin planted himself on the chair next to Changbin.

“Does anyone know where Felix is?” Hyunjin asked, ignoring Seungmin’s question. Everyone glanced at each other, looking confused, until Chan spoke.

“I thought you just had a class with him?” 

“Well, I should have had but he wasn’t there and he didn’t answer my texts or when I called him after class,” Hyunjin explained. He hadn’t been worried at first, sometimes Felix came in late because his previous lecture had run long, but once almost half an hour had passed, Hyunjin texted to ask where Felix was and if he was coming. He didn’t receive an answer and Felix was yet to even see the message, at least according to the app.

“He had already left when I woke up this morning, he has that 8AM lecture every Thursday,” Jisung commented, mouth full of rice. Hyunjin turned to look at Seungmin, and so did everyone else. They knew Seungmin was at that same 8AM lecture.

“He wasn’t at the lecture though…” Seungmin started, frowning even more. “I texted him but he didn’t answer. I just figured he had skipped to sleep in, he did that last week,” he explained. It was quiet for a moment.

“So, no one knows where he actually is and he isn’t answering texts or calls?” Minho said slowly.

“That’s… concerning,” Woojin said. Hyunjin could agree. Sure, it had only been a few hours since they had last seen Felix but it was very odd he had skipped both, his morning lecture and the class after it. And it was worrying how they couldn’t even contact him, obviously Felix wouldn’t be on his phone all the time, but as said, it had been hours.

“I’m gonna try calling him,” Changbin said. They all waited silently and Hyunjin took Changbin’s hand, starting to play with his fingers nervously. Everyone was hoping Felix would answer. He didn’t. Changbin shook his head as he pulled out his private chat with Felix and texted him. Minho and Chan seemed to be doing the same.

“What do we do now? He can’t just disappear,” Woojin said.

“I’m gonna go check our room,” Jisung said, he had already eaten and was immediately getting up to leave. 

“I’m coming with you,” Seungmin informed. They bid goodbye to the two boys and started thinking where to go looking for Felix.

 

“Where could he be? Who has a class with him next period?” Changbin asked.

“Jisung and I do,” Jeongin said, raising his hand up.

“Should we go check if he’s already there?” Hyunjin asked, he couldn’t think of any place where Felix would be. Other than his and Jisung’s dorm room or the cafeteria. 

“You should eat a little first,” Changbin said softly and pushed his tray towards Hyunjin. He was a little hungry, to be honest, so he gladly accepted Changbin’s leftovers. He didn’t feel like going to get his own food anyway, he just wanted to know where Felix was. The whole table fell quiet as they finished their meals, no one really knew what to say. The whole situation was weird.

“What if something bad has happened?” Hyunjin asked after a while. He was trying not to think of all the worst-case scenarios. Changbin squeezed his thigh, Hyunjin knew he was worried as well but tried to hide it.

“I’m sure it’s nothing bad… I hope,” Changbin said.

“We’ll find him,” Woojin assured them. Everyone’s attention was directed to their phones when Jisung texted the groupchat saying Felix wasn’t in their room. Nor had they seen him anywhere on the way. They had even bumped into Eric and asked if he knew where Felix was, he didn’t.

“Tell them to check the whole floor, kitchen and living area et cetera,” Hyunjin said to Changbin, he was leaning over to read the messages on Changbin’s phone. Changbin nodded and typed what Hyunjin said, Jisung replied quickly and then they were just waiting again.

 

“Let’s go,” Hyunjin said once he was done eating. They followed Jeongin to the classroom but Hyunjin couldn’t help thinking how unlikely it was that they’d find Felix in the classroom, why would he be there already? 

Hyunjin glanced at Changbin, he looked as anxious as Hyunjin himself felt. He took Changbin’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“We’ll find him,” Hyunjin said, he was trying to comfort himself too. Changbin just nodded and pulled Hyunjin’s hand up to kiss it.

The door to the classroom was unlocked and Jeongin looked inside. There was no one inside.

“Felix?” Jeongin asked and Hyunjin leaned over him to see in as well. They didn’t get an answer, the room was quiet as ever.

“Not here…” Jeongin mumbled and turned to face them. Hyunjin grimaced and held Changbin’s hand even tighter. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. It was Jisung.

_“where are you?”_

__

__

_“we couldn’t find him anywhere, searched everywhere on the floor and asked some ppl if thye’ve seen him”_

Hyunjin sighed and typed an answer, informing Jisung and Seungmin of their whereabouts. He wasn’t even in the mood to tease Jisung about his typo, which was what they usually did.

“So, what now?” Minho asked.

“Think. Where can he be?” Woojin asked.

“He had a lecture at 8AM then a class after that and he should’ve come to lunch with Hyunjinnie at 11:30, right? Now he has a class here. He isn’t here nor is he in his room. What else is there? Bathroom?” Changbin said.

“There are too many bathroom’s around campus,” Chan said and Hyunjin nodded, they didn’t have time to check all of them, and since they had no idea where Felix had been all day, they couldn’t even narrow down which ones to check.

 

Once Jisung and Seungmin arrived, they came up with a plan. Hyunjin, Changbin, Seungmin and Minho had a free period next, so they were going to look for Felix while the others went to their classes and lectures. Jeongin and Jisung tried to fight back, saying how it didn’t matter if they missed their classes, but in the end, they agreed to go.

“We’ll find him and text you immediately,” Minho promised the others as they had to hurry to their classes.

“Let’s search on campus first, if we don’t find him, then we go off campus,” Minho started planning and everyone nodded. 

“So, where to first?” Changbin asked. He and Hyunjin were clinging on each other pretty tight at this point, both anxious to find their boyfriend. Their baby was _missing_ and Hyunjin felt like he was going crazy.

“Name… Five places where Felix is, when he isn’t in class,” Minho said. 

“Uhh, his and Jisung’s dorm, mine and Seungmin’s dorm or Changbinnie and Chan’s dorm,” Hyunjin started and Minho interrupted him.

“Let’s count that as one. So, dorm,” he said and held up one finger.

“Cafeteria.”

“The café off campus.”

“Dance studio.”

“Library.” They kept suggesting and Minho kept holding up more fingers. 

“We know he isn’t in cafeteria or the dorm… He can’t be in your dorm rooms either, right?” Minho asked. They had only checked Felix’s own dorm after all. Hyunjin and Changbin both shook their heads. They had hung out in Changbin and Chan’s room the day before, but around seven o’clock Felix had left.

“I doubt he’s in the café, if he has a day full of classes, he should be in campus. But we’ll check there if we can’t find him here. That leaves us with two options, the library and the dance studio,” Minho summed up. 

“The library’s on the way to the dance studio, we should check there first,” Seungmin suggested. Minho started leading them and Changbin pulled Hyunjin along. 

“What if he’s _hurt_? What if we _can’t_ find him?” Hyunjin whispered. Most people were in class right now so there were only a few other people around and it was so quiet everyone heard him clearly. Minho bit his bottom lip and Seungmin clenched his fists.

“Babe…” Changbin started but didn’t know how to finish. He was just as scared.

“Yeah…” Hyunjin said sadly.

 

The library was full of other students when they arrived. They quietly made their way around, looking around to see Felix. Hyunjin tried not to get discouraged when he couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Let’s go check the very back, where we usually go to,” Changbin whispered. Hyunjin walked around the tables and past the shelves. Changbin was right behind him and Minho and Seungmin followed them.

They checked the table they usually used, Felix wasn’t there. Hyunjin sighed. They still made sure to walk around every shelf just so they wouldn’t miss Felix if he happened to be there. Hyunjin felt like they were being too precise. Why would Felix be in the library looking for books when he should be in class? Hyunjin just shook his head and rounded another corner, bumping into Changbin and Seungmin.

“He’s not here, I guess,” Minho said when he too reached them. 

“I guess,” Hyunjin mumbled. He took one last look around and glanced towards the chairs and couches on the other side of the library, his heart stopped. He spotted the familiar orange hair. It was Felix. It had to be. He was even wearing the same clothes as the day before. Grey sweatpants and a black sweater. 

“Oh my god…” Hyunjin breathed and he _sprinted_. “Felix!” he screamed loudly, completely forgetting they were in a library. He faintly heard Changbin apologizing behind him.

 

“Felix, oh my god,” Hyunjin mumbled once he reached him. He kneeled next to the couch and cupped Felix’s whole face. He was… _Sleeping?!_

“Felix? Are you okay? Wake up!” Hyunjin babbled and stared at his boyfriend. 

“Is he okay?” Changbin asked and squatted next to Hyunjin. “Also, Hyunjinnie, it’s your fault if we get kicked out, we got more than a few dirty glances and Minho and Seungmin got stuck talking to the librarian,” Changbin added. Hyunjin had no time to answer because Felix stirred, he mumbled something incoherent and tried to turn around, but Hyunjin was holding his face too tightly. He frowned. 

“Felix, wake up!” Hyunjin said, trying to keep his voice down a little.

“What?” Felix mumbled, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

“Hyunjin? Changbin?”

“Oh, baby, I was so worried,” Hyunjin cried and pressed a wet kiss on Felix’s lips before pulling him in a hug.

“What the hell is happening,” Felix croaked and Changbin laughed before joining the hug.

-

Felix had never been so confused in his life. He was just napping, why were Changbin and Hyunjin suddenly there and why were they trying to suffocate him? He saw Minho and Seungmin walk towards them as well and frowned. It was so early, not even 8 in the morning, why was everyone there?

“We’ve been so worried, you weren’t answering any texts and no one has seen you all day,” Hyunjin said once they finally let him go. Changbin sat to his left while Hyunjin to his right, neither of them letting go of him.

“I’m gonna text the others,” Minho said and pulled his phone out.

“What are you talking about? All day? What time is it?!” Felix asked, he tried to look for a clock but couldn’t see one.

“It’s nearly one o’clock,” Changbin answered and Felix froze. He had missed his whole morning schedule.

“No way…” 

“Yes! What were you even doing here?!” Hyunjin asked. 

“I-I… I was doing this project until six in the morning and didn’t want to bother Jisung so early by going back so I just decided to take a nap here before my first lecture… Looks like I missed it though, damn,” he explained and Minho started laughing. Hyunjin and Changbin frowned.

“Babe, you shouldn’t do that, you should sleep,” Changbin said and Felix sighed, he had heard the same speech before. His boyfriends were a bit hypocritical though, they often stayed up late too.

“I know, I know.” Felix took his phone out, which was on silent, by the way, and was met with tens of messages and a few calls. His friends seemed really freaked out, the first messages were just simply asking where he was and if he was coming to class or lecture but around lunch time they got a bit more frantic.

“Oops,” he mumbled and unlocked the phone to dismiss the notifications.

“I should drop by my room before my next lecture, I probably look gross,” Felix said. He didn’t want to go to his current class late so he could just go change his clothes and freshen up a little. He had planned to do so during lunch but that didn’t happen. Now he has just been sleeping and drooling all day. 

“You look great,” Hyunjin said as they got up. Felix rolled his eyes.

“You always say that.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m lying, you always look great, baby.” Hyunjin shrugged and Felix blushed. He reached for his backpack but Changbin was quicker, he only kissed Felix when he pouted at him. 

Minho and Seungmin decided to stay in the library while Felix left with Hyunjin and Changbin. Minho said he had meant to go pick up a few books anyway and Seungmin stayed to study as well. Felix had a boyfriend on his each side the whole way to the dorm, he wasn’t complaining though. He quickly shot a text to the groupchat, just so everyone knew he really was alive and well.

_“lol sorry dudes for worrying you, I fell asleep in the library this morning, I’m alright”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Leave kudos and comments, they really make my day uwu


End file.
